Holders of the Earth
The Holders of the Earth 'is a religion commonly practised by men and several orcs. The religion consists on the belief that the entire world was created by 8 giants (metaphorical and physical) who all formed a fragment of the world, and when combined created Fly. The Holders of the Earth have holy men known as the Palms, which are the palms for the hand that holds the Earth. The 8 Holders There are eight Holders (Gods) which are said to have created the world. Although they have been disputed to be physical creatures according to the Prophecy. These are the official names of the gods: *'God of Life *'God of Love' *'God of Wisdom' *'God of Strength' *'God of Fate' *'God of Arts & Law' *'God of Nature' *'God of Death' Throughout time, however, people have placed the 7 deities to living people which have lived throughout history. The following is a comprised and commonly believed ones to follow them: *'God of Life' *'God of Love' *'God of Wisdom - Tozi ' *'God of Strength - Blacktear Noland ' *'God of Fate' *'God of Arts & Law - William Greyveth ' *'God of Nature' *'God of Death ' Popularity It is believed that the Holders of the Earth religion began with several lesser elves to the east of the Roda continent that believed in it secretly. When the first explorers came, they were inspired by this new faith and took it up. Many people soon heard about the religion and began reciting it, often in private to not disturb the other secular beliefs like Fly was a giant leaf and so and so forth. It wasn't until the king of Rabar admitted he practised the belief that many more people came to the religion. After an astounding reception of over 1 million people beginning to follow the belief, shrines were soon built and The Alliance announced that it would be the official and national belief of Capital City, Rabar and other human settlements at the time, excluding Flaeoria who still believing in the Gods of Nature Although highly believed, it wasn't until 494 BS when there was the first Holder Schism, which effected the world of Fly greatly, mainly Capital City. The religion of the Holders was exiled as a direct result of it, and several places of worship was burnt and destroyed. The Palms Palms are the holy men, equivilant to vicars, who follow the faith and are the top ranking men. Stewards or assistants for the Palms are the Deacons, whom are in charge of the upkeeping of the temples and abbeys. The life of a Palm requires teaching the faith to the masses, There are a few monastries located in the world of Fly Shrines Throughout the world, they're several different shrines dedicated to each one of the 7 Holders of the Earth, the following is just a small list of them and their locations: *'Shrine of Strength '- Dedicated to the God of Strength, it is located just south-east of Nifi *'Shrine of Law -' Dedicated to the God of Arts & Law, it is located in the upper ring of Capital City People who practise it The following is a list of those who belief in the Holders of the Earth: *Wislon Enamo *Brom *Merek Brai (Converted from Fire Demon) *Hori *Karpin Terison III Category:Religions